BabysitterThings
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam and Cat babysit Erica and Lucas Sinclair. 50 minute crossover episode of Sam & Cat and Stranger Things.


Chapter 1

"Hey Cat are we babysitting today?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. An 11 year old named Erica Sinclair and a 15 year old son named Lucas Sinclair." Cat said.

"We're babysitting a 15 year old?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Don't you want money?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Now those kids names sound like characters off of Stranger Things." Cat said.

"I love Stranger Things." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hi is this Sam & Cat Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting Service?" Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Yes. I'm Cat." Cat said.

"Sam." Sam said.

"We came here from Indiana and we're wondering if you could babysit our 11 year old daughter Erica and 15 year son Lucas." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Yes we can babysit them." Cat said.

"Isn't your son too old for babysitting?" Sam said.

"Sam don't be rude." Cat said.

"We'll pay you $1000 to babysit our kids." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Kids come in here. This is Sam and Cat. They're going to babysit you two for a while." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Hi." Erica said.

"Sup." Lucas said.

"Hello." Cat said.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Sam, Cat we're trusting you. We'll be back in a few hours." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Bye Erica. Bye Lucas." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Erica said.

"Bye." Lucas said.

Chapter 2

"So what do you kids want to do?" Cat said.

"Usually we hang out with our friends in Indiana and we explore underground. We saw this weird monster named The Mind Flayer or Shadow Monster." Erica said.

"Nice." Sam said as Dice knocks on the door.

"It's open." Cat said.

"Hi guys." Dice said.

"Hi Dice." Cat said.

"Sup Dice." Sam said.

"Who's the kid?" Erica said.

"Why does he have cool hair?" Lucas said.

"This is our neighbor Dice. Dice these are Erica and Lucas Sinclair. We're babysitting them." Cat said.

"Those names kind of sound like characters off of Stranger Things." Dice said.

"Well do any of you guys want to play a game?" Cat said.

"Sure." Erica said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Alright." Sam said.

"Okay I'll play a game." Dice said.

"What game do you want to play?" Cat said.

"Hide and seek?" Erika said.

"Okay. Sam, Dice and I will count, and you two hide." Cat said.

"Okay." Lucas said.

"One." Sam said.

"Two." Dice said.

"Four." Cat said forgetting the three.

"You forgot the three." Sam said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"Five." Dice said.

"Six." Cat said.

"Seven." Sam said.

"Eight." Dice said.

"Nine." Cat said.

"Ten." Cat, Sam, and Dice said.

"Ready or not here we come." Cat said.

(Sam checks the closet and finds Erica.)

"How'd you find me?" Erica said.

"I heard ya laughing." Sam said.

"I found Lucas. He was hiding in your room." Dice said.

Chapter 3

"You guys want to make prank phone calls?" Sam said.

"Sure." Erica said.

"Okay." Lucas said.

"I'll prank call Inside out Burger." Sam said dialing the number to Inside out Burger.

"Inside out Burger." The employee said.

"Hi is this the Krusty Krab?" Sam said.

"No this is Patrick." The employee said.

"Oh doing the SpongeBob thing. Nice." Dice said.

"My turn." Erica said as Sam hands her the phone.

"Hello?" The employee said.

"Is this the Krusty Krab?" Erica said.

"No this is Patrick." The employee said.

(Everyone starts laughing)

"Lucas you're up." Sam said.

"Hello." The employee said.

"Is this the Krusty Krab?" Lucas said.

"NO THIS IS PATRICK! I'M NOT A KRUSTY KRAB!" The employee said.

"Ha you made him mad." Dice said.

"Don't worry they won't ban us. I called the one in Seattle." Sam said.

"That's where you did iCarly." Cat said.

"What's iCarly?" Erica said.

"A webshow I used to do in Seattle Washington." Sam said.

"Used to?" Lucas said.

"Yeah we had to end it because Carly was moving to Italy with her dad." Sam said.

"We never saw iCarly but I'm pretty sure it was fun." Erica said.

"How come you never watched iCarly?" Dice said.

"We're always on adventures with our friends." Erica said.

"When did you start iCarly?" Lucas said.

"In 2007." Sam said.

"When did it end?" Lucas said.

"Around the end of 2012." Sam said.

"Okay." Lucas said.

Chapter 4

"I'm hungry." Erica said.

"Me too." Lucas said.

"Do you want to to go Bots?" Cat said.

"What's Bots?" Erica said.

"Yeah what's Bots." Lucas said.

"It's a really cool restaurant which is right near a beach." Dice said.

"Yeah and the waiters are robots." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Erica said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well let's go." Erica said.

"I'll drive." Cat said.

(Scene transitions to Bots)

"Wow this place is cool." Lucas said.

"Check it out. You can order anything you want off of this iPad." Dice said.

"What do you guys want?" Sam said.

"I'll have chicken nuggets, medium fries, and an orange soda." Erica said.

"I'll have a double plain cheeseburger, large fries, and a root beer." Lucas said.

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs and a Dr. Topper." Dice said.

"I'll have a plain cheeseburger, small fries, and a Pepsi." Cat said.

"Okay and I'll have a triple plain cheeseburger, large fries, and a Cola." Sam said.

"How much is the total cost?" Dice said.

"$30.55." Sam said.

"Dang." Erica said.

"That's a lot." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"No kidding." Sam said.

Chapter 5

(The food comes)

"Wow these nuggets are good." Erica said.

"So are these burgers." Lucas said.

"Yeah they have good food." Sam said.

"Why did they build it right next to a beach?" Lucas said.

"I don't know. Maybe when people get done swimming, they can come here for lunch or dinner." Sam said.

"It is cool though." Erica said.

"Sam, Cat and I come here all the time." Dice said as Nona comes in.

"Hi Nona." Cat said.

"Hey Cat." Nona said.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said.

"I came here for lunch. Who are those kids?" Nona said.

"Erica and Lucas Sinclair. We're babysitting them." Cat said.

"Where you guys from?" Nona said.

"Indiana." Erica said.

"That's very far away." Nona said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Do you like this restaurant?" Nona said.

"Yeah it's cool." Erica said.

"I used to dislike it but now I like it." Nona said.

"I see a great view of a beach." Lucas said.

"Yeah this is not to far away from the beach." Nona said.

"Yeah we heard." Lucas said.

Chapter 6

(30 minutes later, the gang finishes up their food)

"Okay I'm heading back to Elderly Acres. Bye guys." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Why do you say Nona?" Erica said.

"It's Italian for grandma." Cat said.

"Oh." Erica said.

"Is Elderly Acres a place for old people?" Lucas said.

"Yes. It's in the name." Sam said.

"Sam don't be rude." Dice said.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"You guys ready to go?" Cat said.

"I'm ready." Erica said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Sure." Dice said.

"Let's go." Sam said.

"Thanks for coming." Tandy said.

"See you next time." Bungle said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Adios." Dice said.

"She and I don't live here so you won't see us next time." Lucas said.

"Unless we get a summer home in Los Angeles." Erica said.

"Mom and dad will never get a summer home in LA." Lucas said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Erica said.

Chapter 7

"How long until your parents come to pick you up?" Sam said.

"Not for another hour." Erica said.

"What do we do until then?" Lucas said.

"Let's make another prank call." Dice said.

"I know who to prank call. Hand me a phone." Erica said dialing a random number.

"Hello?" Dustin Henderson said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hi is your refrigerator running?" Lucas said.

"Uh yeah. Why?" Dustin said.

"Then you better go catch it fool." Erica said.

"Is this a prank call?" Dustin said.

(Erica hangs up)

"That was funny. We pranked Dustin Henderson hard." Erica said.

"Who's Dustin Henderson?" Sam said.

"A friend of ours." Lucas said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"He has a weird last name." Dice said.

"He just texted asking if we pranked called him." Lucas said.

"Tell him no." Erica said.

"Okay." Lucas said.

"Well we got time til our parents pick us up so what do we do now?" Erica said.

"Let's watch TV." Sam said.

"Okay." Erica said.

"Alright." Lucas said.

(Sam puts on the TV and turns on Drake & Josh according to the theme song that's playing)

"This is a good show." Erica said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

Chapter 8

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"That must be our parents." Lucas said.

"Hi we're here to pick up our kids." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Did you kids have fun with Sam & Cat?" Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Yeah." Erica said.

"They're the best babysitters ever." Lucas said.

"Here let me pay you guys for the babysitting." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"How much is this?" Sam said.

"$1000. I told you this." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Sorry I forgot." Sam said.

"Come on kids let's go." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Bye. Thanks for babysitting us." Erica said.

"Yeah thanks. You're the best babysitters ever." Lucas said.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Lucas said.

"Bye." Erica said.

"Goodbye." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Bye. Do you think you could babysit our kids again?" Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Thanks. Well bye." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"You're welcome. Bye. So Sam since we got paid $1000 does that mean you get $500 and I get $500?" Cat said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Sam, Cat I'm going to head out." Dice said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya." Dice said.

Chapter 9

"Well Cat we got paid another $1000. I'll put it in our jar." Sam said.

"How much do we have now?" Cat said.

"We have a total of $27,268." Sam said.

"Wow." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"We made a whole lot of money these past few years." Cat said.

"Yeah we did." Sam said.

"Those kids were fun but I could swear they look like characters off of Stranger Things." Cat said.

"So I'm not the only one. They mentioned that plant like monster." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Oh well who cares." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"You should probably get to bed." Sam said.

"Yeah I got school tomorrow. We're going to practice our graduation." Cat said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah. " Cat said.

"Have fun with that." Sam said.

"I will. I'm sure going to miss that school." Cat said.

"I know you are. Have you decided to become an actor or singer?" Sam said.

"I might do both." Cat said.

"Cool." Sam said.

"Yeah. Before I go to bed, here. I got you a snack." Cat said handing Sam a bag of chips.

"Oh thank you." Sam said.

"Next." Cat said.

"Okay Cat you should go to bed." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"I'll be in bed soon." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. Goodnight." Cat said.

"Night." Sam said.

Chapter 10

(Scene cuts to Hawkins, Indiana)

"Mom, dad do you think we could get a summer home in Los Angeles?" Erica said.

"We'll see." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Please. We don't have to deal with that monster anymore." Erica said.

"Yeah he got disintegrated." Lucas said.

"Well Los Angeles does seem nice." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Okay we can get a summer home in Los Angeles." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Yay." Erica said.

"Yay." Lucas said.

"Now it's getting late so time for bed." Mr. Sinclair said.

"Goodnight." Erica said.

"Night." Lucas said.

"Nighty night." Mrs. Sinclair said.

"Goodnight." Mr. Sinclair said.


End file.
